


【初雾云】夜车

by TwoCarPonPon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCarPonPon/pseuds/TwoCarPonPon
Summary: ◇cp 初雾云 微骸云◇斯佩多第一人称◇一个小段子
Relationships: Alaude/Daemon Spade, 初雾云
Kudos: 2





	【初雾云】夜车

猛然踩下一脚刹车以后，我有点被惊醒——不怕丢脸地承认，车开到后半夜我就开始恍惚，刚才回光返照般地一哆嗦，也算是赶在我彻底合上眼前把车停了下来。  
幸好没有吵醒旁边副驾驶上熟睡的阿劳迪，我伸出手，拉起盖在他身上有些滑落的的大衣。  
啊，果然是上了年纪，熬夜功力下降，当初就不该跟他们装逼充胖子说我开夜班车，仔细想想，这种伤神费力的事就该交给精力旺盛的年轻人。结果现在到好，六道骸和云雀恭弥两个臭小子，闹腾够了在汽车后座上姿势糟糕地睡得直打呼，剩下爷爷我一把老骨头半夜三更给他们当老司机。  
——现在求睡不能流的泪，都是当初装逼时脑子里进的水。  
我发动汽车，把它缓缓开到路边停下，并打开双闪车灯。这种感觉像是一头搁浅的鲸鱼。  
为了使自己清醒清醒，我准备点燃一支香烟。结果嘴唇刚碰上烟屁股，冷不丁一只手伸过来就把它夺走、折断，我转过头，对上了一双蓝宝石般的眼睛，在黑暗中亮闪闪的——刚才果然还是把阿劳迪吵醒了。  
只见他把香烟的尸体塞进烟灰缸，说：“少抽。”  
“困了。”  
“困了就下去。”  
“嗯？”  
“换我。”  
“哦——诶？！不行！你白天开过了。”  
“我不困。”  
不等我再接话，他已经顾自打开门下车去了。冷风一股脑涌进来，却仍旧吹不死我那不合时宜的困倦。我缓慢地眨了下眼，于灵魂出窍般的朦胧睡意中，慢半拍地意识到我再一次没拗过他。要是我死赖着不动，他一定会在车外不动声色地等。我知道的。  
夜晚温度有点低，不想他等太久，爱妻心切的我很没形象地往旁边一滚，然后一只濒死的海星一样摊在座椅上。  
阿劳迪上车后也不多啰嗦，利索地插上安全带，打着发动机，再扬手朝我扔来了他的大衣。  
汽车再次穿行在山谷间，间或可以听到乌啼、蝉鸣，还有风吹树叶的声音，迷蒙的月色薄薄地镀在泊油路上。  
这样的氛围下，我想我该醉过酒，嘴里絮絮叨叨说着无人问津的往事，手上一根接一根地点着香烟，直到它们全都烧成一把灰烬。旁边坐着一个听众，静静地看着我。  
但是我没有。毕竟有人没给我这个机会，事实上也没有这么做的必要了。我只是把阿劳迪的大衣拉到鼻翼，撇过头眯着眼睛看他。  
看着月光柔柔地洒在他的发间、侧脸以及雪白的领口，令人联想到晚风轻拂的沙滩，宠辱不惊。  
时而对面开过一辆对头车，车灯照进车厢，一瞬间光影交错，又稍纵即逝。那一刻，我仿佛看到了时光的样子，似青山绵延，又似涛声依旧。  
最后，我终于是困得合上了眼，迷迷糊糊感觉车停了好几次，大概是经过收费站，或者加油站。  
我们已经走了很久了吧，还没有到吗？  
天快亮了吧，阿劳迪，你会不会冷呢？  
可惜我实在无法睁开眼去确认，只是梦呓般小声地喃喃：“希望会是个好天气。”  
“嗯，肯定的。”不是错觉，我听出了他语气中隐隐的笑意。

————FIN————


End file.
